Down the Aisle
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: 'Taking a deep breath, Steph said, "Okay, Dick, let's go." "Who said Dick would be the one giving you away?"' Right before Tim's and Steph's wedding, the boys have a surprise for Steph. No one expected Cluemaster to walk her down the aisle, did they? One-shot. Please read/review!


**Title: Down the Aisle  
Summary: 'Taking a deep breath, Steph said, "Okay, Dick, let's go." "Who said Dick would be the one giving you away?"' Right before Tim's and Steph's wedding, the boys have a surprise for Steph. No one expected Cluemaster to walk her down the aisle, did they? One-shot. Please read/review!  
Characters: Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne. Mention of Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon, & Cassandra Cain.  
Pairings: TimxSteph. Mention of DickxBabs.  
Genre: Family/Romance  
A/N: This was too preciouuuuuuuus! I had to write it! Normally this is where I'd say the headcanon, but I don't want to spoil it (hehe, get it? –bad joke, sorry, but I had to–), so it'll be at the end instead for this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stephanie pushed the veil out of her eyes for the millionth time and told herself she wasn't pushing away tears, too. She wasn't fooling herself at all, but it made her feel less pathetic for crying on the best day of her life. "This is it, Steph," she said to herself, smoothing the white material of her dress out. Her wedding day was finally here.

* * *

"_Tim, what in the world are you so nervous about?" Stephanie demanded for the millionth time, crossing her arms. She and Tim had finished patrol early and were watching a late movie at Wayne Manor. Up to this point in "Tangled", Tim hadn't been focused on the movie at all, constantly glancing away and wiping his palms against the couch. Steph didn't need to know him as well as she did to know he was terrified of something._

"_It's nothing to worry about, Steph. I promise," Tim said yet again. The same answer he'd given throughout the entire movie. Steph huffed a little._

"_Fine. Don't tell me." Nonetheless, she snuggled closer to him anyways. Tim smiled and stroked her hair. "Hey, Tim," Steph asked, "why are we at the manor instead of your apartment anyways?"_

_Very suddenly, Tim sat up. He grabbed the remote, hit 'pause' on the movie, and got to his feet, ignoring Steph's confused 'are you okay?' look. "Because," Tim said slowly, "Dick would murder me if this was somewhere private."_

"_If wh—" Steph's sentence cut off with a gasp, seeing Tim get down on one knee and pull a small box-shaped object out of his pocket._

"_Steph, I'll be honest and admit that I have no idea how to ease into this, but I'm going to try. We've both had a lot of issues, and a few things about 'us' were out of order, with the classes and that stupid disguise I wore." A smile tugged at Tim's lips, and he opened the box, revealing a sparkling diamond ring inside. "All of that aside, though, you know I'm always here for you and vice versa…and, well…" Nerves started taking over, and the adorable, cute, dorky Tim that she knew and loved shone through even more. He started stammering a little, and a blush was spreading across his face, though he wasn't about to let it stop him from finishing. "…I-I figured it should be official." His beautiful, pale blue eyes met hers. "Stephanie Brown, will you marry me?"_

"_YES!" Stephanie shrieked, finding her voice instantly. Tim straightened, relief and joy sparking in his eyes._

"_Really?"_

"_Yes!" Tears were streaking down Stephanie's face. "Yes yes yes yes yes! Yes, of course, you dork!" She tackled him in a hug, burying her face in his shoulder for a moment while he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair. Steph could feel him trembling with relief, and she smiled. "You were really scared, Tim? Of course it's yes!"_

"_You have no idea how nerve-wracking that was," Tim said, pushing hair out of his eyes. Steph smiled. He was always such a dork._

_A not-so-subtle rock landed next to them, startling them both, with a message scribbled in red marker on it. 'JUST KISS HER ALREADY, YOU IDIOT.' Steph couldn't help laughing a little, especially when Tim blushed._

"_Told you that Dick would've killed me if it was somewhere private," he mumbled, even though both of them knew perfectly well that it was Jason's handwriting. Since Dick's and Barbara's wedding, Jason had been happy to switch targets on who "should get on with it already"._

"_Mm-hm." Steph smiled and leaned in so their faces were inches apart. "So are you going to or what?" A smile spread across Tim's face, and he kissed Steph, both of them ignoring the just-loud-enough-to-be-obnoxious whistle that had to be from either Jason or Dick._

* * *

Months of planning and getting everything arranged, and now the day was finally here. Cass and Babs had left to give Steph a few minutes alone before the ceremony started, exchanging a smile on the way out. Steph adjusted the veil yet again, something that was starting to become a seriously bad habit. _No more Stephanie Brown after this,_ she thought, a bittersweet note laced throughout it. Never again anywhere near being Cluemaster's daughter. Stephanie Drake didn't have any connection to that crook. Still, giving up who she'd been her entire life was more bittersweet than anything.

There was a quiet knock on the door frame. _That would be him._ Taking a deep breath, Steph said, "Okay, Dick, let's go."

"Who said Dick would be the one giving you away?"

The deeper, less energetic voice startled her into whirling around. "Bruce?! You're supposed to—but—you're—what are you doing?" Steph demanded, running over to him. "You're supposed to go in ahead of everyone—you're Tim's dad, remember?"

"Which now makes you just as much my daughter," Bruce said, smiling slightly.

"But—the planning—Dick was going to—"

"We _told_ you he was going to. This was always the real plan." Bruce could see Steph was panicking and put a hand on her shoulder. "Stephanie, what did I tell you years ago when you asked me if Tim hated you?"

A smile tugged at Steph's lips. "'Of course not. He adores you,'" she quoted quietly, breathing. "'Always has.'"

"And do you honestly believe that's changed one bit?"

"No," Steph admitted, feeling a rush of relief. For the first time all day, she relaxed fully. Today was her wedding day. She was getting married to the man of her dreams. Anyone else who'd abandoned or doubted her, Tim never seriously had. Everything was going to go perfectly, and her 'new' dad was going to walk her down the aisle.

Bruce didn't say a word, just held out his arm and smiled. Steph gratefully grasped his elbow, taking a deep breath. "Okay. I'm ready."

* * *

**A/N: That seemed like a good place to cut it off. :) TIMXSTEPH FOREVER! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, by the way, here's the headcanon:**

**Headcanon **_**(from batman-headcanons)**_**: When Stephanie gets married, Bruce is the one to give her away.**

**PRECIOUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!**


End file.
